


The rise of the dead

by GreekGeek100



Series: To be a family [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Everyone is older, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Resurrection, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Totems are extremely rare, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), but dream take them, im not good at tags, sad sleepybois, that are alive, this one was kinda rushed but i still like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekGeek100/pseuds/GreekGeek100
Summary: Tubbo has a chance to bring Tommy back again, but will he take it?Yes, he will.I recommend reading the first two parts first on my 'To be a family' series.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot & Jschlatt, idk what else to put lmao - Relationship
Series: To be a family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122353
Comments: 14
Kudos: 214
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	The rise of the dead

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for my friend for helping me once more!  
> Ive been getting so many nice comments on the last parts, so thank you so much if you were one of them!  
> This was sorta rushed but i still like it!  
> Also, totems are extremely rare in this, so it was hard to find them.

It took longer than expected to bring Tommy and Wilbur back. Dream had refused to say anything for a long time, but eventually he caved, giving the coordinates to the base the book was held. 

That took two months to do that. 

They traveled to the hidden base and searched for the book, finding it after a month of searching. They traveled back to L’Manburg soon after. 

That took two years. 

They had to get Dream to decipher the book. The green clad man refused to speak to anyone. It was only when Fundy came and spoke to him that he agreed. 

That took two months, as Fundy did not want to see his ex. 

The book said that who or what killed the person you were trying to revive had to be there. Techno blade had not been seen at all since he took Tommys last life and Dreams first two lives. Phil was already waiting in L’Manburg once he heard about it. 

It took two years to find Technoblade. 

They then had to find Totems. Dream said that two totems per people they wanted to revive. 

It took a year to find four totems. 

Dream told them that the person they were going to revive would be weak. They had not needed to eat, drink, sleep, or breathe for a long time, so they will not be used to it. They might pass out as soon as they appeared. 

The thought of Tommy not being able to breathe scared Tubbo. He was scared he would lose him again. 

And so, they began the phase that would bring their two friends back. 

Techno was both hated and admired when he came back. Hated for killing Tommy and nearly killing Tubbo as well. He was admired for going against Dream and taking two of his lives. Techno did not interact with anyone, opting to stay in the house he was provided until the ceremony. 

And then it was time. Five years after Tommys death he would return. 

Everyone gathered around the alter that Eret had created. Dream was cuffed in front of Sam, who was making sure he could not escape. 

Techno and Phil stood at the altar, awaiting instructions from the green man. 

“Put the totems on the altar.” His voice was raspy, having not been used much the past five years. 

The two did so. Many of the SMP members gasped and backed away as the altar glowed white. 

“Back up now, it may take a while.” Tubbo was exited. He would soon be able to see his best friend, his brother again! 

They all watched as the glowing figures appeared. They were unable to see who they were, but there were not two figures, there were three. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Five years are slower when your dead. Theres nothing to do. 

Schlatt was fun once you got to know him. He and Wilbur were friends when they were children. Schlatt met Tommy when he was a baby. (For some reason that felt nice to Tommy). 

Wilbur sang songs to them at night to get them to sleep. It was comforting. Tommy missed listening to Wilbur sing. He missed being a child, unaware of the world around him. But most of all... 

He missed his wings. 

The large white wings he got from his mother. 

He loved soaring through the air with his father. 

He loved feeling his brother's fingers touching them a though they would break any minute. 

All of that was taken away when Dream found out about them. 

He had kept them a secret from the SMP, only his brothers and father knew about them. He only ever used them at night, under the cover of darkness. 

He made the mistake of using them during exile. 

Dream came when he was not expected to and saw Tommy with his wings. 

“I want them gone.” That is what he said to him once he found out. 

Tommy refused to get rid of his wings, and so Dream got rid of them for the boy. 

It hurt. Tommy could not move for days simply because it hurt so much. 

He never told his family he lost his wings. They must have assumed he was keeping them hidden. Theres no doubt they found out he lost them when he died. 

Wilbur had asked him where they were when he joined them. He had broken down crying, explaining everything that had happened during exile. 

Schlatt had been extremely nice once he found out. As a fellow hybrid, he understood how painful, both physically and mentally, losing the thing that portrayed which hybrid you are was. Schlatt is a Ram hybrid, so losing his horns would be the same as Tommy losing his wings. 

Even in death, he wished he could have his wings to quench the boredom. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Here they are now, five years later. Tommy missed Tubbo. He was glad the bee lover was alive, but he missed him. Tubbo would be 22 by now. An adult at last. Tommy was sad that he did not make it to adulthood as well. 

Tommy found that you did not need to do anything you would normally need to do in life in death. He no longer needed to eat or sleep, which he was happy about. It did not stop all of them from sleeping though, finding comfort in the dreams they would have. 

Tommy once dreamed that Techno never came that night, and that Punz brought everyone in time. Tommy survived that night, and he wished that the dream was true. 

He dreamed many things, and he thought that he was dreaming what happened next. 

He was not. 

The three of them were sitting together, when Wilbur started to glow. It was small at first, but soon it got brighter. Wilbur then disappeared. 

Then it happened to Schlatt. He too started getting brighter and brighter before disappearing. 

Then Tommy could feel the warmth spreading through his chest. Everything grew blurry and he blacked out. 

He came to seconds later. He still felt the warmth, and he still could not see. Everything was bright, he could hear yells though. The warmth spread to his back and stayed there. 

Then he realized something. 

He could not breathe. 

That confused him. He did not need to breathe. He was dead! 

The light disappeared, revealing the crowd around him. 

He collapsed before he could see who was in the crowd. He felt weak. 

He coughed, trying to get the air into his lungs. 

Soon he could breathe again. 

He sat there on his knees, panting as though he had just run a marathon. 

Once he was calmed down and okay, he looked up at the crowd. 

It was L’Manburg. 

Some were crying, others gaping at the scene before them. 

Tommy stood up on shaky legs. Grabbing the object beside him for support. 

That is when he noticed the extra weight on his back. not unknown, just missed. 

He had his wings back! 

He shakily spread them out as he used to before Dream took them. 

He brought them towards his hands. He had missed feeling the soft feathers with his hands. 

He heard a gasp, one that sounded more angry than surprised. He looked at where the sound came from and was met with a white smiley mask. 

Dream was here. 

Tommy let go of his wing, staring at the green man. Anger flowed through him, wanting to kill the man who led him to this misery. 

“You.” Tommy snarled, still staring at Dream. Said man's mask only stared, but Tommy could tell he was scowling under it. 

“I didn’t know reviving you would bring them back.” Dream sounded angry. 

Tommy scoffed. Dream was praised for being the smartest man on the server, so him not knowing something was amazing. 

“What...?” Tubbo sounded small. Tommy barely heard him over everything else. Turning to his friend (old friend? They had not seen each other in a long time.) he noticed how much he changed. His short hair was now to his shoulders. He was taller too. Not taller than Tommy, mind you. 

Tommy stared at his friends for a little while longer before turning back to Dream. 

“This B*tch found out about them during exile.” Tubbos eyes widened. “He cut them off.” 

Cue another round of gasps. They were mostly from people that knew about the wings, or at least figured it out. 

That’s when everything went to Sh*t.

**Author's Note:**

> To be concluded in part four!  
> Comments and Kudos help motivate me to write more, so please do so if you liked this!


End file.
